Inmortal
by Langosto
Summary: Ya esta, ya esta…ahora eres inmortal, ahora eres perfecto. Espero que sepas servir a Jashin, chaval.


El maravilloso Hidan es de Kishi-sempai, solo lo tome prestado, bueno en realidad no me lo a prestado pero da igual xD

* * *

No supo cuando empezó a oír la voz en su cabeza, seguramente hacia ya bastante tiempo, desde aquel día en que se encontró el extraño colgante, o quizás desde antes.

_¡Mátalos!, acaba con ellos, si lo haces serás __**inmortal**__, serás __**perfecto.**_

Al principio era solo eso: una voz, luego mientras dormía aquellas pesadillas…_ Era él, Matando a todos, a sus padres, a sus amigos, a toda la aldea; mientras esa irritante voz de ultratumba seguía insistiendo._

_¡Mátalos!, acaba con ellos, si lo haces serás __**inmortal**__, serás __**perfecto.**_

Luego, por las mañanas se levantaba sudando frío con la respiración agitada y la cama completamente desecha _''Otra pesadilla, ¿Por qué?''_ Después la misma rutina de todos los días las misiones de reconocimiento, infiltración… patéticas misones de clase C, diseñadas para patéticos ninjas, si, eso pensaba el, _Patéticas._

Últimamente tenia _Sed de Sangre_, a medida que el tiempo pasaba la guerra aumentaba en intensidad, las misiones pasaron a ser de clase B: ahora debía _matar_ a los espías, a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre su aldea y la victoria y eso solo conseguía seguir aumentando su_ Sed de Sangre_, la voz de su cabeza no paraba de repetirlo.

_¡Mátalos!, acaba con ellos, si lo haces serás __**inmortal**__, serás __**perfecto.**_

Sin embargo había cosas más interesantes a escuchar: los gritos de sus víctimas mientras morían lenta y dolorosamente, los llantos de huérfanos y viudas, el último aliento de otro _patético _Ninja que salio al campo de batalla a jugar a ser el héroe.

Cuando llego el día, no mas guerras, no mas muertes, no mas sangre, no mas de esos sonidos que tanto ansiaba escuchar, su aldea se volvió pacifista; renegando de todo lo que había causado durante la guerra.

-_¿Pacifismo? ¡Ja! ¿A quien demonios quieren engañar?-_Se dijo a si mismo-_La guerra todavía no ha acabado…_

¿Qué ganaban con salir de la guerra?, el daño ya estaba echo, los que habían muerto no volverían, y los que debían morir lo harían. Era ley de vida; con o sin guerra.

Y el quería seguir matando, porque si, no necesitaba mas razones.

_Matar es divertido, ¿A que esperas para hacerlo?_

Eso fue lo que le dijo la voz en Aquella ocasión y desde entonces no había parado, su _Sed de Sangre _aumentaba con cada victima, no podía parar de la noche a la mañana, por lo que no se sorprendió al verse matando a su aldea primero, a sus padres: un corte limpio con su guadaña haciéndolos morir desangrados, a sus conocidos, luego a toda la aldea, no podía parar: Les oía gritar, retorcerse del dolor y le gustaba, al fin y al cabo el era _Sádico._

Ya ahí todo encajo, La voz de su cabeza desapareció.

_Ya esta, ya esta…ahora eres __**inmortal**__, ahora eres__** perfecto**__. Espero que sepas servir a Jashin, chaval._

Se sentía satisfecho, se sentía bien, era inmortal, como si le hubiese ganado el juego a la muerte. Y en realidad lo había echo.

Como si no hubiese echo nada-mejor dicho exterminado su villa-se marchó de ella, en busca de mas victimas con las que intentar saciar su insaciable sed de sangre.

-_Patéticos-_pensó-_Ni siquiera he podido divertirme un rato, ¡Joder! Han muerto enseguida._

No se arrepentía.

La caminata sin rumbo le llevo a encontrarse con unos hombres: _Capas negras con nubes Rojas, _Akatsuki, asesinos de Rango S.

_Asesinos._

Dos días después se vio enrolado en la peculiar organización.

-El es Hidan, y es inmortal-Pain hizo una pausa- Kakuzu, será tu nuevo compañero en vista de que te has cargado a los otros 3 que te presentamos ayer.-concluyó.

-Con que inmortal ¿he?, interesante…

* * *

-¡Mierda Kakuzu! Llevas contando el maldito dinero todo el jodido Día vámonos ya.

-Cállate o…

-¿o que? ¿Me mataras? Jajajaja, no me jodas Kakuzu.

-…O te coseré la boca.

-Maldita momia-susurró por lo bajo.

Pasaban los días, las semanas, los años…

Un día, Mientras Kakuzu contaba el ''roñoso'' dinero de la recompensa del monje Chiriku, Hidan se encontró con unos curiosos personajillos.

Le habría gustado cargarse también al chaval de las sombras, Si lo hubiese echo…_Si lo hubiese echo_ ahora no se encontraría a tres metros de profundidad en un bosque en el culo del mundo, descuartizado, y maldiciendo mentalmente, ahora si se arrepentía, se permitía llorar por ello y gritar; ni le oirían ni le verían, Kakuzu no volvería a por el, así como ningún otro miembro.

Se pasaría su inmortal existencia en ese hoyo, quería que volviese la voz y que le dijese que todo había acabado, que pronto vería la luz blanca en el túnel y que acabaría su existencia, Que se lo dijese aunque fuese mentira.

_Es lo que querías ¿no?, ser inmortal…_


End file.
